


Ashes on a cold wind does not permantly snuff out the sparks

by zukoisthebluespirit (BlockSwingPerry)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Tumblr Prompt, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockSwingPerry/pseuds/zukoisthebluespirit
Summary: eehhh poem
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	Ashes on a cold wind does not permantly snuff out the sparks

Flame born son 

To a tyrant father, a tyrant line

It was no wonder he was snuffed out.

But as anyone knows, 

You have to finish the job,

D o n ’ t f o r g e t t o d r o w n t h e a s h e s .

But the tyrant father flame,

Thought, presumed, the ashes were weak and could not feed a spark.

He scattered them on the wind.

He shouldn’t have been surprised 

When eventually

The ash

Came back

On the very wind he had disowned them on,

With such burn bright intensity 

Devouring all oxygen 

Snuffed out that flame father tyrant.


End file.
